Maid of Honor
by jackshodgins
Summary: Brennan asks Angela to be her Maid of Honor.


_When I walk down the aisle_  
_On the day I say, " I do"_  
_I'll put my flowers in your hands,_  
_And I'll be proud to stand next to you._  
_You'll be the one who is by my side_  
_On this very special day._  
_You'll hold my strength in your heart_  
_Because you stand for me in so many ways._  
_You have walked with me many times before,_  
_And I am blessed to have you here now._  
_I treasure the honor of having you by my side_  
_On the day that I say my vows._  
_Maid of Honor is not only a symbol_  
_But a statement of loyalty and trust._  
_It gives new meaning to the bond_  
_And the devotion we have between us. _

* * *

Brennan's heels clicked on the concrete floor of the Jeffersonian as she walked around, peering up at the platform and peeking into offices and rooms. The mid-morning light filtered shyly through the surrounding windows, softly illuminating the platform. After peeping into Angela's office for the third time, Brennan sighed, wondering where her best friend could be.

Deciding to retire to her office to wait, Brennan lightly ran her fingertips one last time over the doorframe and turned around. Walking past the main entrance, she spotted Angela coming in and attempting to collect herself. Relieved, Brennan stopped to wait for Angela to enter.

Angela, spotting Brennan, gave a huge smile and immediately began to launch into a story about where she had been. " - So Jack left early this morning because he wanted to look at something in the lab, and I forgot, and so then I almost left the house without Michael Vincent. Let me tell you, that kid has some lungs when he's worried." Brennan patiently waited for Angela to finish her story before looking her in the eye and saying, "Ange, I have to ask you something."

"Oh, Sweetie, is something wrong?" Angela asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Just I wanted to ask you –" Brennan stopped and turned around to head to her office.

"Did you want me to follow…?" Angela called.

"Yes, please do," was Brennan's simple reply.

Angela continued to stand in front of the main entrance for a few more moments, staring after her best friend, before finally following.

Upon entering Brennan's office, Angela didn't see Brennan sitting at her desk.

"Bren-?" she began to call.

"Right here, Ange," Brennan said, sitting calmly on the couch.

Angela walked around to sit down facing her best friend.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Angela inquired.

"Angela," Brennan began, very seriously. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

Angela stared at her best friend, stunned. "Oh -," she said, her hand immediately going to cover her mouth.

Brennan, interpreting this as Angela declining, began to ramble, "Of course, I did expect you to say yes, so I will have to make other arrangements –"

"Sweetie, stop. Yes, of course, yes, I would love to be your maid of honor," Angela interrupted, feeling her throat catch a little.

Brennan grinned hugely. "Like I've said before, you are my sister, and I couldn't think of anyone better –"

Angela proceeded to interrupt again. "Bren, I can't tell you how much this means to me." She felt tears pooling in her eyes, but felt determined to not let them escape. "You really are my sister, I'm so honored –" her voice cracked and several tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked, concerned that Angela was crying. "Is everything okay?"

"Sweetie – you just asked me to be your maid of honor. Come here –" Angela said, pulling Brennan in for a hug across the couch.

"Oh, okay," was Brennan's reply. "Is this how people normally react when they get asked to be a maid of honor?"

Angela just continued to hug Brennan, and Brennan not quite sure of what to do, hugged her best friend back.

At last, Angela let go, but continued to hold Brennan's hands within hers. "Sweetie, I don't even know what to say. I'm so happy for you, Bren. I'm just so happy to see you happy." She took a second to wipe her eyes.

"I don't know what that means."

"Listen to me. I've seen you in some of your best moments, and some of your worst. So seeing you now, this is the happiest I've ever seen you. I mean, you've practically _glowed_ ever since Booth proposed. And I know you might say you've been happy before, but I've known you for so many years now, that I can honestly say I've never seen you happier, and it, it, it just makes me so happy to see you like this."

"Ange," Brennan's eyes shone with love and affection for her best friend. "Anthropologically speaking, I could probably come up with an extremely lengthy response to what you've just said. But, I suppose, a simple 'I love you,' would suffice."

"Sweetie, I love you too. You're going to be so beautiful at the wedding, and I just can't wait to see the moment when Booth first sees you, he's going to be blown away. Oh, we're going to have so much fun with this."


End file.
